if we had one last moment
by GennyDaLovatic
Summary: what happens when joe is a car accident will him and demi find love again or will it end in tragedy?


DICLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

if we had one lest moment ..my first fanfic hope you guys like it

Demi was currently in studio working on the last couple songs that she needed for her fourth album that her fans were practically dying today demi was kind of reluctant when it came to recording this song see this song demi had written about her ex boyfriend of five years ago joe . joe had tried to get her to forgive him many times but demi afraid he would just break her heart again so she never accepted his countless before demi was about to go into the both her phone began to ring ironically it was her best friend who happened to be joe's younger brother. "What is it nick?" demi answered kind of irritated that nick interrupted her recording session."Demi..its about joe..."nick said with a serious tone in his voice that was only evident when something serious was mention of her ex made demi very irritated yes that was nick brother but just because they were friends didn't mean that they had to speak about joe."Nick don't you have someone else to speak about joe with?" demi replied irritation evident in her voice."no demi I don't think you understand joe..he...he..-JESUS NICK would you spit it out all ready I don't have time for this demi interrupted "Demi joe was in a car accident and isn't doing very well I just thought-im on my way demi said without thinking and with that she hung up the phone and rushed out the studio without a word to honestly didn't know what she was doing she was rushing off to the hospital to see someone she hadn't even spoken to in five years but in that moment she knew she had to see him in that moment it didn't matter that he broke her heart or that they hadn't spoken in five years because she knew that deep down inside of her she still loved him no matter what she tried to convince as so consumed in her thoughts she didn't even realize she had pulled into the hospital parking turned of the car and rushed into the hospital and to the front need to see a joseph Jonas demi said franticly well only family is allowed to see him are you family the nurse yes '"im his fiancé" demi lied" I don't see a ring the nurse" said rudely" he just proposed and he wanted me to pick out the ring" demi said as convincing as possible she just wanted to see joe and nurse was being a complete bitch."okay fine follow me ' the nurse led demi down a series of seemed to be never ending hallways the finally stopped at a door and the very end of the hall the ICU.'hes in very bad condition and I wont lie it is kind of hard to look at " the nurse warned demi just nodded as she entered the room to find nick standing outside of the curtain that was blocking her view of joe .'I new you would come ...ill leave you two alone " nick said awkwardly and he exited the braced hersef as she pulled the curtain she let out a loud gasp and she layed eyes a joe he had a large bandage around he head his arm was in a sling and he had several busies and gashes all over fel tears come to her eyes and she kneeled at the side of the bed she couldn't believe the only person she ever loved was lying there unconscious in a hospital tried to get her breathing under control before she spoke joe you need to wake up you just cant leave me like this please joe...demi sobbed as she listen to his slow heart beat that just she seemed to be getting slower and slower demi grabbed his had joe please listen to me im sorry please I forgive ill take you back ill do what ever you want you just need to wake up joe please no matter what I ever I said to you in the past I still-demi words were cut off by the loud long beep from the heart monitor letting her no that joe had stopped breathing at that moment all demi could do was cry as doctors and nurses rushed in he couldn't beleved her died and she didn't even get to tell him she still loved him she couldn't believe that hell never know he was the still the only person she ever truly fell for.  
it had been three months since the love her life died and demi was a complete and total barely ever left the house nowadays she hadn't stepped foot outside her house in about two weeks now she hadn't eaten showered in weeks all she could do was cry an mourn the loss of joe and demi hated herself for it she hated the fact that she let herself slip into a depression she swore she never end up in again but the day joe died was the day that every promise she ever made to herself was only had she fallen back into a deep depression but she also fell back into one of her hardest addictions she had began cutting herself to try to distract herself from the pain of the heart break she was experiencing but at this point demi couldn't feel anything she was completely numb she couldn't even cry anymore her body had used any ounce of tears she had demi would do cut to try to feel something but nothing working he just wanted to joe she wanted to be with him she wanted him to know that she ever really hated him she wanted him to know she loved whole hearty but he never would because he was gone and that killed demi in the inside so she just kept cutting at this point she didn't care where she ended hadn't heard from demi in two weeks and was beginning to get worried he wasn't answering his calls or text from him or anyone her othr hadn't heard from her neither did dallas or anyone she was close he decided he would go to her apartment and see what was to say nick was worried to what he would find when he entered her the whole car ride his head was consumed with the thought of what demi could possibly be doing he just hoped that he wasn't harming her self he just hated she demi so nick arrived at he parking lot of her apartment he rushed to her front door as quick as possible he banged and door as hard as he could and to his surprise the door was unlocked. This made nick suspicious he carefully entered the apartment DEMI?he called he sighed as he got no reply he check the kitchen the living room and her bedroom and there was no sign of when he approached he bathroom he noticed the door was closed and there was a note attached to the door the note read:Dear whoever finds this before you open he door I need you know that im sorry I couldn't take this anymore I couldn't take joe not being here and not knowing I still loved him I just couldn't take living knowing id never talk to him whether are not if it was evident to other people I stilled loved ether I showed it or not and I just couldn't handle him not being here so I decided that since he could not be here with I would go and be with him because that's the only way I can be happ but I really am sorry... nick too a deep breath and braced himself for what was about to come and when he open the bathroom door he couldn't believe the sight in front of him demis cold and pale body was under to cold a red water of the filled bathtub he couldn't help but let his tears fall leaving rivers following down his checks as he pulled his best friends cold deceased body out of the water of her bathtub she couldn't believe she had taken her own life he knew she loved joe but never did he expect her to do something like in that moment he knew demi was happy he knew that now demi got to be with the only person she needed he knew demi was okay now that she was looking down at him hopefully in joes arms.


End file.
